Traditionally, the image processing functions in document imaging applications have been handled by fixed-function devices, such as application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). ASICs tend to be expensive to develop, have long development cycles, and are not very flexible. On the other hand, existing programmable solutions, such as digital signal processors (DSPs) are not optimized for pixel-based processing. Developers continuously strive to create more flexible, high-performance image processing solutions.